Nairu, the Bringer of Destruction
is... the best champion ever. Abilities When Nairu takes lethal damage he releases a blast of destructive energy dealing level)}} physical damage. If the blast kills at least one enemy champion Nairu is put into a for 4 seconds, regenerating maximum health|health}} health over the duration for each champion killed. |description2 = Whenever Nairu deals damage, he gains fury with abilities granting twice that amount up to 100. Nairu gains lifesteal per 20 fury}} he has. If Nairu has not dealt damage in 8 seconds he loses 5 fury each second. |leveling = |cooldown = |static = |range = 375 |targeting = No Target |affects = Enemy Units |damagetype = Physical |flavor = |notes = }} Causes Nairu's next basic attack within 5 second to deal bonus physical damage and staggering the target and all enemies in a cone behind it for 6 seconds. |description2 = Staggered units take physical damage based upon their and are by 5% for every 100 units they move. If a staggered unit moves 800 units they are for 1.5 seconds and take bonus true damage. |leveling = % target's current health}} % target's current health}} |cost = +15 |costtype = FURY |cooldown = 10/9.5/9/8.5/8 |range = |targeting = |affects = Self |damagetype = Physical/True |flavor = |notes = Reapplying Staggering blow refreshes the duration but does not affect remaining distance to root. }} Nairu creates a zone of burning land in an area around him for 8 seconds. |description2 = Enemies standing on the burning land take magic damage every second and suffer . |description3 = Nairu Generates 4/6/8/10/12 fury per second while standing on the burning ground. |leveling = |cost = 20/30/40/50/60 |costtype = FURY |cooldown = 24/23/22/21/20 |range = 300 |targeting = auto targeted |affects = enemy units |damagetype = magic |flavor = |notes = }} Nairu becomes a blast of energy which then descends from the sky dealing physical damage, enemies hit for 0.5s and leaving a crater on the site of impact for 6 seconds. |description2 = The crater all enemy units standing on it by 50% and reduces the range of projectiles fired from within the crater. |leveling = % |cost = 30 |costtype = FURY |cooldown = 24/22/20/18/16 |range = / |targeting = Target Location |affects = Enemy Units |damagetype = Physical |notes = }} Nairu channels for 6 seconds releasing of energy in a circle during this time. Each wave travels slower than the last has different properties and damage. *'First wave' Travels 1050 units a second, them by an initial 10% increasing over 3 seconds. *'Second wave' Travels 850 units a second, healing Nairu for a 25% of the damage dealt. *'Third wave' Travels 500 units a second, all enemies hit for 1 second. The third wave leaves behind a damaging field for 5 seconds, all units inside it by 15%. |leveling = )}} )}} |cost = 50 |costtype = FURY |cooldown = 120 |range = 550 |targeting = No Target |affects = Enemy Units |damagetype = Physical |flavor = |notes = }} Strategy Development Trivia Patch history *24th october 2019 **Changed Staggering Blow slow to 5% at each rank from 2/3.5/5/6.5/8% and reduced distance for root to 800 at all ranks from 1200/1100/1000/900/800 **'Staggering Blow' Now generates 15 fury as a cost, up from 0. **'Burning Wasteland' cost increased to 20/30/40/50/60 fury from 20. **'Nairu' now generates bonus fury while standing on the wasteland **Reduced Crushing Descent range from 950 -> 150 **Reduced crater duration to 6 at all ranks from 6/7/8/9/10 **Now briefly knocks up enemies on impact. **Increased Crushing Descent AD ratio to 150% from 65% **Increased cooldown to 24/22/20/18/16 from 20/18/16/14/12 **'Decree of Devastation' range reduced from 850 to 550 **Slow growth reduced to 3 seconds from 2 (still 3 second slow duration) Gallery